Not Straight? Then?
by GladdHanna
Summary: SasoDei Day 2014: The Resurrection Day of SasoDei! Pertama kali bertemu akan menjadi cinta pertama untuknya /"Jadi pacarku ya?"/ "A-ano Sasori-danna, a-aku gak bisa" / Sasori merasa dialah laki-laki paling 'Termerana' di dunia ini / Summary macam apa ini ? Mind To Review :3


**Not Straight? Then?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk merayakan "SasoDei Day 2014: The Resurrection Day of SasoDei!"**

**Fanfic ini tidak memiliki unsur kesamaan, contekan, pinjaman dan lain-lain, dan apabila terjadi kesamaan mohon maaf, itu merupakan ketidaksengajaan ataupun hanya kebetulan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owner Of Naruto Characters (Masashi Kishimoto)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasoxDei**

**WARNING: Untuk para pembaca yang gak suka sama cinta sesama lelaki (SemexUke) huahahaha #plakk, mending segera menyingkir sejauh mungkin dari fic ini; Hati-hati terhadap ranjau typos, karena Author yang 1 ini bukan manusia yang maha sempurna #eaa~~; Ini GAK ADA LEMON alias "NOLEMON"; serta ketidak jelasakn yang lain~**

**Pair:SasoxDei(Saso Seme x Dei Uke)**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna!~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasori tidak pernah mengalami hal yang sekarang ia alami, jantungnya selalu berdetak kencang ketika bertemu dengannya. Rasa takut? Oh tidak, Sasori tidak pernah merasa takut terhadap apapun kecuali nenek kesayangannya. Rasa Benci? Tidak, Sasori itu cinta perdamaian, semut yang mengganggunya saja tidak ia pukul . Rasa Cinta? Tidak, Sasori tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini. Tunggu sebentar, Tidak pernah? Hei, di usia Sasori yang masih kelas 2 SMA yaitu berusia 16 tahun, usia dimana pria mengenal kisah kasih dengan perempuan pujaan hatinya. Tunggu sebentar? Perempuan pujaan hatinya? Hell no~ baginya perempuan itu hanya sekumpulan radio rusak yang tidak terpakai yang sedang mengelilinginya. Lantas, siapa yang dia sukai, kalau bukan perempuan? Tentu saja seorang laki-laki. Well, sebenarnya laki-laki ini hampir setipe dengan perempuan yang sering mengganggunya, namun tidak tahu mengapa laki-laki itu sangat menarik perhatiannya, tepatnya saat pertama kali laki-laki itu tinggal di sebelah Apartmennya.

**FLASHBACK**

Sasori bersantai-santai di kamar apartment pribadinya, karena hari Minggu sehingga ia malas pergi kemana-mana.

"BRUUKKK"

"BRRAAAKKK"

'Suara apa itu?' Batin Sasori dengan wajah kebingungan, karena sangat penasaran ia lebih mempertajam pendengarannya.

'Sepertinya dari kamar sebelah' batin lgi Sasori ' Tapi setahuku tidak ada penghuni di ruang sebelah' Batin Sasori sambil berpikir.

Karena Sasori penasaran Sasori segera keluar dari kamar Apartmentnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar apartment sebelah.

'Tok Tok' Sasori mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut

'Ceklek' Pintu pun terbuka dan berdiri la seorang perempuan atau laki-laki yang tidak memiliki ketidakjelasan dalam hal Gender (?).

"Ano, maaf mengganggu suara apa tadi?" Tanya Sasori dengan blushing

'Imutttt~' batinnya

"Etto, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri, watashi wa Deidara desu~ yoroshiku onegaishimasu~" Balas Deidara sambil membungkuk

"Dan aku laki-laki" tambahnya sambil menyengir

'Benar-benar uke idaman' batin Sasori sambil blushing gaje (?)"

"Akasuna no Sasori desu, yoroshiku" balas Sasori sambil memberikan senyuman tipis

"Ngomong-ngomong, suara apa tadi?" Tanya Sasori lagi

"Anoo, aku baru pindah jadi aku harus membongkar barang-barangku, karena aku lupa menaruh barangnya dimana jadi aku harus membongkarnya dan menimbulkan keributan ehehehe" Jawab Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Sasori lagi

"Umm, apa merepotkan?" Tanya Deidara kembali kepada Sasori

"Umm tidak" Kata Sasori

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk, gomen-ne ruanganku masih berantakan" Deidara terkekeh pelan, dan Sasori pun ikut memasuki ruang apartemen Deidara yang 'lumayan' berantakan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong barang apa yang ingin kau cari?" Tanyak Sasori sambil mengelilingi ruang apartemen Deidara yang luas itu.

"Alat-alat masakku" jawab Deidara sambil nyengir.

'Dia benar-benar UKE IDAMAN!' Batin Sasori dengan semangat masa muda (?)

"Kau bisa masak ya?" Tanya Sasori sambil menatap Deidara

"Tentu, cita-citaku itu menjadi seorang chef handal!" Katanya dengan semangat berapi-api (?)

"Seni itu adalah ledakannn!" Tambahnya lagi

"Seni?" Sasori menatap Deidara bingung dengan tambahan meminta penjelasan

"Ano, masakan itu menurutku adalah seni dan juga ledakan itu maksudnya itu rasa dari masakan tersebut, bukan berarti meledak itu maksudnya tidak enak, tapi rasa meledak itu maksudnya makanan tersebut sangatlah enak, sehingga membuat yang mencicipinya itu ingin meledak!" Jawabnya dengan semangat

Sasori mendengarkan Deidara sambil mencari barang yang dicari Deidara, kemudian Sasori menemukan kumpulan alat-alat masak itu di kotak yang masih belum terbuka segelnya

"Apa ini barangmu?" Tanya Sasori

"Ya! Benar ini barangku! Hontou ni arigatouuu!" Deidara menjawab dengan riang dan benar-benar semangat.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasihku apakah Sasori-danna mau makan siang bersamaku? Aku yang masak loo!" Tambah Deidara sambil tersenyum bersama Sasori

"Danna?" Tanya Sasori lgi denga bingung

"Yaa, hitung-hitung sebagai nama panggilan, anoo Sasori-danna keberatan yaa?" Tanya Deidara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Tidak sih" balas Sasori sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sasori-danna sekolah dimana?" Tanya Deidara sambil menyiapkan bahan-bahan mentah untuk dimasak.

"Konoha High School" Jawab Sasori sambil berdiri di belakang Deidara

"Mau kubantu?" Tanya Sasori

"Tidak, tidak perlu" kata Deidara sambil membersihkan sayuran

"Kau sendiri sekolah di mana Deidara?" Tanya Sasori

"Sama seperti Sasori-danna, tapi aku kelas 1" Deidara terkekeh pelan

"Berarti kau kohai ku" Sasori juga ikut terkekeh melihat jawaban Deidara

"Aku kelas 2" Tambah Sasori

Dan akhirnya basa-basi mereka pun masih berlanjut, dan tidak ada yang menarik dari hal tersebut sampai pada insiden ketika tangan Sasori dan Deidara secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan ketika mau mengambil kecap asin dan hal tersebut membuat mereka blushing secara seksama. Ditambah juga dengan acara beres-beres ruang apartemen milik Deidara yang memakan waktu yng cukup lama namun cukup menyenangkan karena ditambah dengan acara lari-berlari seperti dalam serial drama India di dalam ruangan apartemen tersebut, karena berlari diluar ruangan alias di taman atau lapangan itu terlalu mainstream(?)

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sekarang Sasori sedang duduk-duduk dikelas dengan wajah kesal karena tidak dapat menikmati jam istirahat berharganya.

"Sasori sama! Sudah makan belum?, ini kubuatkan bentou untukmu" Teriak seorang gadis berambut pink yang bernama Sakura.

"Sasori sama~, aku membawakanmu minuman dingin!" Teriak juga seorang gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda bernama Ino

"Sasori sama"

"Sasori sama"

"Sasori sama"

"Saori saus tiram" (abaikan)

"Hei jidat! Sasori sama itu milikku" teriak Ino kepada Sakura

"Apa? Dia milikku PIG!" Balas Sakura kepada Ino

"Milikku!"

"Milikku!"

Kita biarkan saja si Jidat dan si PIG bertengkar ria.

"Sasori danna, maaf aku terlambat ini bento untuk mu" Sapa seseorang laki-laki berambut pirang

'Krikk kriikk'

Hey, sejak kapan Deidaran janji membuatkan bentou untuk Sasori? Yah, anggap saja kemarin Deidara yang menjanjikannya pada Sasori sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"Hn, lama sekali kau Dei-chan." Balas Sasori

"APPAAAAA!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino dan juga seluruh Fans girlingnya Sasori

"DEI-CHANNN?" Teriak Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Sasori dengan tatapan 'menusuk bingits keleus' (?)

Semuanya hanya terdiam sambil, namun Sasori tidak ambil pusing dia segera menghampiri Deidara yang masih berdiri di pintu kelas dengan ekspresi 'sumpeh gue bingung cyinn' dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Deidara menuju ke suatu tempat, sebelum mereka berdua pergi para Fans Girlnya Sasori beserta Sakura dan Ino mengeluh secara bersama-sama.

"Sasori-danna.."

"Diam"

"Danna.."

"Berisik"

"Sasori-danna kita mau keman..."

"Diam dan ikuti aku" kata Sasori dengan suara yang sangat datar sedatar-datarnya dada Sakura (?)

**Atap Sekolah**

"Ano Sasori Danna, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Deidara dengan ekspresi bingung dan duduk di lantai diikuti oleh Sasori

Sasori tidak menjawab dan tetap diam dengan wajah datar.

"Dann-a" panggil Deidara

Tiba-tiba Sasori langsung menidurkan kepalanya di paha Deidara yang menyebabkan Deidara blushing hebat

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" kata Sasori pelan yang membuat wajah Deidara seperti kepiting rebus

Kenapa Sasori mengatakan seperti itu? Padahal mereka baru bertemu selama sehari itupun baru hanya sekedar nama dan belum mengenal kepribadian mereka masing-masing apakah ini yang namanya cinta tanpa memandang status? #ngaco

Hell no~ Sasori merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang sekarang, sangat kencang sekali, ia merasa seperti tertimpa oleh barang berat bila ia belum menyatakannya.

"Deidara..."

"Nani Sasori Danna?" Jawab Deidara dengan blushing

"Jadi pacarku ya?"

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA STORY Part 1**

Sasori tidak dapat menyatakan rasa perasaannya dengan kata-kata maupun tulisan, rasanya ia dikelilingi oleh jutaan pelangi dan seluruh imajinasi imut lainnya. Ya! Ia diterima oleh Deidara.

"Jadi pacarku yuk?"

"E-eh" Deidara makin blushing

"A-ano, Sasori-danna, a-aku gak bisa" jawab Deidara dengan ekspresi masih blushing

'JEDEERRRRRRRRRRRR'

Sasori merasa sedih, sakit hati, hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, Sasori merasa dialah laki-laki paling 'Termerana' di dunia ini, tanpa berkata apa-apa Sasori berdiri lalu akan beranjak pergi.

"Danna-" Sasori terdiam dan berhenti bergerak ketika dipanggil seperti itu

"Aku gak bisa 'nolak'"

Apa pendengaran Sasori tidak salah? Kalo memang pendengarannya ada yang salah setelah sekolah ini ia akan pergi operasi telinga ke Tsunade dengan menggunakan dana Bantuan Operasional Sekolah (?)

'GREEEPP'

Sasori merasa ada yang memeluk erat dirinya dari belakang. Apakah itu dewa kematian? Tolong segera cabut nyawanya sekarang, ia sudah tidak sanggup hidup dengan penolakan Deidara secara mentah-mentah, kalau bisa segera cabut nyawanya 'DETIK' ini juga!

"Danna"

Memang sebaiknya ia pergi operasi telinga, karena ia merasa pendengarannya benar-benar salah!

"Daisuki..."

Sepertinya pendengarannya kali ini tidak salah.

**EXTRA STORY Part 1 END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EXTRA STORY Part 2**

Sasori tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa waktu akan berjalan sangat cepat, kali ini ia akan menikah, untuk menikmati seluruh hidupnya dengan pasangan pilihannya. Ya, seorang pria berambut pirang yag sudah ia kenal semenjak kejadian apartemen tersebut, dialah Deidara.

Walaupun hubungan mereka awalnya tidak disetujui oleh seluruh pihak, berkat usaha mereka berdua yakni Sasori dan Deidara akhirnya mereka dapat melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang pernikahan.

Dengan penuh kepercayaan diri Sasori melamar Deidara ketika Sasori sudah sukses dalam bidangnya yaitu seni lukis, sekarang Sasori sudah menjadi pelukis terkenal yang dapat di sandingkan dengan penulis terkenal yang lainnya pada beberapa puluh abad lalu. Tak juga Sasori, Deidara juga sudah menjadi seorang artis chef yang sekarang sudah terkenal dimana-mana, Deidara juga sering menjadi juri dalam acara memasak manapun, baik berskala lokal baikpun berskala internasional sehingga nama Deidara hampir terkenal oleh seluruh dunia.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua, di bangunan Eifell mereka mengucapakan janji sehidup semati yang dihadiri oleh dua ribuan orang dan beberapa wartawan sebagai saksi acara sakral tersebut.

"Akasuna no Sasori, apakah anda bersedia menjadi suami Deidara dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit ataupun sehat, dalam miskin ataupun kaya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?" Ucap pendeta kepada Sasori selaku Seme (?) dalam hubungan mereka

"Saya bersedia" Jawab Sasori dengan mantap

"Deidara, apakah anda bersedia menjadi Istri Deidara dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit ataupun sehat, dalam miskin ataupun kaya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian berdua?" Ucap pendeta kepada Deidara selaku Uke (?) dalam hubungan mereka

"S-saya bersedia" Jawab Deidara

Istri? Kenapa tidak disebut suami? Well, karena supaya lebih ekstrim (oke ini ngaco) Sebenarnya pakaian yang dikenakan oleh kedua mempelai ini sebenarnya sama kok, mereka sama-sama mengenakan tuxedo bewarna putih walaupun berbeda model, karena Deidara ukenya sehingga ia sebagai istri dan Sasori suaminya.

"Baiklah, pakaikan cincin kepada pasanganmu lalu wedding kiss" Kata pendeta dengan unsur paksaan (hei ini kayak pemaksaan XD)

Tanpa banyak basa basi, Sasori pakaikan Deidara cincin dan sebaliknya lalu mereka berciuman yang dilihat orang dua ribuan orang beserta wartawan dan juga banyak sekali merekam acara pernikahan mereka yang ditayangkan live di Telivisi.

"Aishiteru Akasuna no Deidara" bisik Sasori kepada Deidara yang dibalas dengan senyuman bahagia milik Deidara.

**EXTRA STORY Part 2 END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesaiiiiiiii~~~ #alay, agak sempat blank di beberapa bagian karena agak susah di adegan romance, maafkan kalo ada fic kayak gini #bungkukbungkuk, maafkan juga kalo endingnya begini #bungkukbungkuklagi**

**Gladd berharap kalian semua bisa menikmati fic ini~ arigatou yang sudah membaca fic ini sampai habis!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berikan kritik,saran,gosip(?) Di kotak review alias: **

**MIND TO REVIEW~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GladdHanna**


End file.
